Avengers meet a Brawler
by Goofy-Goober3D
Summary: Mondays suck. Steve knows that. What he didn't know was who exactly he would meet in an abandoned park. Who is this kid and what's his name? One-Shot. Tell me if you want me to continue it.


**Avengers With a Brawler**

**Try to guess who it is before the end. Pretty easy for anyone who's played SSBB**

**Probably not going to be a full fic, just a One-shot.**

* * *

_Do you wanna hear the shortest horror story of mankind?_  
_Monday_  
_The end._

Steve thought as he quickly made his way out of the Avengers tower. It was Tony who first told him that story and for once Steve had to agree with him. Even back in his original time, Monday's were the bane of everyone existence. Mondays meant that the fun and relaxing weekend was over and the tiring work/school days were back to take more innocent souls.

A bit over exaggerated, but true nonetheless.

The leader of the Avengers currently didn't have the need to worry about getting somewhere as his only job was to respond to action if earth was ever in peril. Or if Director Fury needed him to turn down Starks ego. It seemed as everyone had something to do. Except for him.

Tony and Bruce were down at the lab and probably going to stay down there until the weekend breaks again, Clint and Natasha were called to S.H.I.E.L.D to take on another long mission, Thor was visiting a woman named Jane Foster in New Mexico, and was busy handling Stark company as the CEO.

Yes, the weekdays were very lonely and boring for Steve, but he couldn't complain. As long as he still had friends and was still breathing, Steve was happy.

Morning in New York have always been busy. People of all ages, size, and color pushing against one another to get to where they needed to be. Kids waiting along the curb for the bus ride to school. And of course, the random stranger people avoided for his/her suspicious look or behavior.

Yeah. Some things never change. And for that, Steve was happy. Change is a good thing but too much change isn't.

Shrugging his shoulders, Steve began his trek through the busy streets of New York with head held high, careful not to look for familiar spots as that would cause some unwanted memories to come up. The super solder let a long-suffering sigh escape his lips as he rounded another corner, hoping to get away from the morning traffic. Soon enough, the busy streets full of lively people began to dwindle down until Steve was the only one out. Checking his watch, The man realized it's been over four hours since he left the tower.

Looking around, Steve found that he's wandered into what looked like to be an old abandoned park. The clearing had a few patches of grass with random pieces of trash littered around the dirt covered ground. Tall trees with the seasonal yellow and red leafs loomed over the field casting large shadows and stretched across the land. An old jungle gym was tucked against the outskirts of the park, rusted over from the years of abuse against the harsh rain. All in all, this place was a dump.

Steve walked over to an empty park bench and sat down heavily releasing another tired sigh. The man leaned back against the wooden seat and tilted his head back, allowing the sun's heat warm him from the autumn chills. Steve allowed the silence take over his thoughts, allowing his mind to wander to the past. Though his train of thought was interrupted with a loud crack that rang through the silent atmosphere. Steve sat up quickly and looked for the culprit of his unease but found nothing. The man cautiously stood from his seat and pulled his jacket tighter around his torso out of habit and unease, unused to the sudden silence. Another crack ran through the air causing the tall blond to turn quickly in his spot now finding the cause of the noise.

A small boy, maybe around nine or ten years old, ran across the dirt field with a wooden baseball bat held tightly in his hands. The boy had dark locks of hair hidden underneath a red cap. The boy had on a blue and yellow stripped T-shirt and blue shorts covered his body along with an old pair of red sneakers. Steve frowned as he noticed the thinness of the boy and the clothing he wore. It was the middle of February in New York and the child was dressed in what looked to be summer clothing.

"Hey!"  
Steve shouted trying to catch the boy's attention as he ran towards the child.

Said child suddenly froze and quickly turned to the older man. The child clutched his baseball bat tighter and stared at the blond as he grew closer to him. Steve noticed and gradually slowed his pace to a stop until he was about ten feet away from the small child.

"Hello."  
Steve said with a smile hoping to ease the boy and gain some trust.  
"What are you doing here. It's dangerous to be out alone by yourself."

The child just shrugged and took several steps back from the blond.

"My name is Steve."  
The man introduced himself as he held his hand out for the boy to shake.

Steve slowly lowered his hand once he realized the child wasn't going to offer his own.

"Do you have a name?"  
The blond asked with a teasing smile.

The boy was silent as he gave a small nod at the question.

"Will you tell me what it is?"  
Steve asked slowly.

The boy gave Steve a small smile with eyes shining with mirth as his shook his head 'no'.

"No? Well can you speak?"  
The blond asked with a smile tugging at his lips, already catching up with the 'game'.

The child nodded accidentally letting loose a few amused giggles.

"Oh, I see how it is. How about I guess then?"  
Steve said with a grin.  
"Hmm. How about Joe."

The boy grinned and shook his head rapidly while unconsciously loosening up his tight grip on his wooden baseball bat.

"No? Ok, how 'bout Jonathan? Max? Tyler? Kevin? Jose?"  
The blond asked rapidly. After seeing the negative shake of the head, Steve laughed and sat down on the ground across from the boy.  
"I wouldn't suppose you name is Steve also?"

The small laugh that followed was considered a reward to Steve.

* * *

Somehow during the initial meeting, Steve found himself paying ball with the currently unnamed child all the while shouting out random names that the child could be named after.

"Franklin!?"  
Steve shouted as he ran after the ball.

"No!"  
A childish voice called out from across the field.

The blond huffed in frustration and turned to stare at the child with his hands on his hips.

"Is that all you could say? No."  
Steve chastised.

"No!"  
The boy laughed as he dropped to the ground, causing a small cloud of dirt to rise from the ground.

The blond man chuckled as he crouched in front of the child and looked him in the eye's.

"Ok! I give up! Will you please tell me your name?"  
Steve mocked begged while handing the small child his baseball.

"Nuh uh!"  
The boy replied childishly.

"Oh! That's a new one. I was afraid all you could say was 'No'."

"No!"

Steve rolled his eyes in exasperation before looking up at the setting sun. The man hadn't realized the time in all the excitement.

"Hmm. It's getting late, kiddo. We should be heading home."  
Steve said with a small smile.

The boy frowned before getting up and taking his baseball from the older male.  
"No."  
The boy said.

Steve frowned and stood up along with the boy.  
"No? You parents will get worried if you don't get home now. Plus, it's getting much darker and colder."  
The blond said as he caught the ball that was thrown to him.

The adult male tossed the ball back, a bit glad that the kid decided to forgo the bat, and waited for the child to agree and head home.

"No."  
The boy responded, almost sadly.

Steve paused and walked over to the boy.  
"How about I walk you home. How does that sound."

The child considered it for a moment before nodding his head.

"Great!"  
Steve said happily as he handed the boy his ball and bat.  
"Lead the way, Kid."

The brunette nodded and grabbed the offered items and walked towards a tree to grab a faded yellow backpack that Steve never noticed was there till now. Shrugging on the bag, the boy turned towards Steve and pointed to the entrance of the park.

"There!"  
The child called as he ran towards the area.

Steve laughed and followed chased after the boy, allowing the child to beat him there. The older male then grew confused as the boy ran towards the beaten up jungle gym, hoping the boy was only retrieving a belonging he left in there.

The burnette grinned as he pulled himself up onto the platform of the play set and sat cross-legged on the middle of the raised floor.

"Here!"

Steve's eye widened in shock before giving the boy a long look.  
"Here? Is this where you live?"

"Yes!"  
The boy said while nodding his little head furiously. The child grinned and pulled Steve into the play set, causing said male to duck his head for his height didn't allow him to stand straight.  
"Home!"

"Home?"  
Steve whispered to himself then looked down at the boy who badly reached his waist in height.  
"You can't live here."

"No?"  
The brunette asked curiously as he titled his head to the side in confusion.

"No. You can't. Where are your parents?"  
The blond questioned the small boy.  
Said boy shrugged helplessly as he propped his baseball bat against the railing of the play set.

"You don't know? Well, you can't live on your own. Your just a little kid."  
The blond said as he tried to hide his anger and frustration.

The child only smiled and shook his head as he puffed out his chest.  
"Big!"  
The boy said as he motioned to himself with his thumb.

Calming himself, the older male smiled tiredly at the child and nodded.  
"Yes, you are a big boy, aren't you."

"Yes!"  
The child giggled in amusement as he jumped out the play set and onto the dirt field.  
"Home!"

Steve clenched his eyes tightly as he felt his heart constrict. No child should have to live like this. Now seeing the child's situation, Steve couldn't help but let his mind go haywire. Where's his parents? When was the last time he's eaten? Does he go to school? What does he do when it gets cold? So many things circling around his mind.

"Hey, Capsicle!"  
A loud voice called bringing Steve out of his mental hysteria and causing the unnamed boy to jump in fright.

"Over here, Tony."  
Steve responded in exasperation after a moment of hesitation.

Carefully stepping put of the jungle gym, the tall blond cautiously positioned himself in front of the boy, hiding him from Tony's view.

"There you are! Man, pep's been worried about you. She came down to the lab raging at me saying she couldn't find you and that it was somehow my fault! She won't let us eat dinner without you, so let's go!"  
Tony rambled off as he began pulling at Steve's arm in an attempt to pull him along.

"How did you find me?"  
Steve asked unmoving from his spot.

Tony sighed as he dug through his pockets and pulling out his stark phone.  
"Little something called GPS. Heard of it? Probably not since it's pretty new, gramps."

Steve rolled his eyes and glanced down out the boy behind him. The tall blond male thought for a moment before stepping aside slowly.

Tony was about to pull him towards his car before freezing.  
"Whoa. Please tell me he's alive and not a ghost."

"Tony this is- wait. What? Why would he be a ghost?"  
Steve asked totally baffled by the comment.

"Well we are in an abandoned play ground at the edge of the forest and then a this kid, who's really pale by the way, just pops up out of no where. You know, it's like those cliché scary movies bird brain likes to watch."

Tony said not once looking away from the small boy.

Steve rolled his eyes and crouched down in front of the child.  
"This idiot is my... Friend, Tony. Please don't mind him, he's always like this."

Tony scowled at the jab but let it go as he held his hand out to the kid.  
"As this guy already informed you,  
I'm Tony Stark. Yes, I know, best day of your life."

The child in question just stated back at Tony and then at Steve. Seeing Steve's nod of encouragement, the boy raised his hand and shook Tony's larger one.  
"Hi."

"Not much of a talker, huh. Oh well, let's get going spangles."  
Tony said as he began to head back to his car.

"Wait! Tony!"  
Steve said as he quickly ran after the man after telling the boy to stay put.

The small boy stood watching in amusement as the two older men began to speak quickly to one another. It was obvious to the boy that they were talking about him but he made no move into finding out just what they where talking about. His new friend, Steve was really nice. So if Tony knows Steve, then he must be nice as well. Maybe next time, Tony would like to play baseball with them. Or he could teach the older men some tricks he learned on his Yo-Yo.

Looking back at the older men, the boy couldn't help but feel that they made such an odd pair of friends. One loud and outgoing, while the other was quiet and gentle. They looked pretty funny now though. Tony and Steve seemed to like talking with their hands, like a lot of people he's seen do before. But it just seemed funnier with those two.

"...Fine. But you have to promise to feed, wash, and walk him. I can't wait to see what Fury says tomorrow. Finally it's not my fault."  
Tony said as he looked over at the kid who was staring at them in amusement.  
"So what's the kids name."

Steve blushed in embarrassment and shrugged.

"You don't know."  
Tony deadpanned.  
"Are you kidding me."

"No."  
Steve said before mentally kicking himself. He was being to sound like the child.  
"I mean, he won't tell me."

Tony nodded with a fake thoughtful look.  
"Right. That's normal."

Steve rolled his eyes and walked toward the child with a calm smile.  
"James?"

"No!"

Steve laughed before holding out his hand for the child to take.  
"How would you like to have some dinner with some of our friends back home?"

The boy thought for a moment before shrugging.  
"Ok."

* * *

Tony didn't know what to think. He was no good with kids. Pepper has told him that on many occasions. Hell, he didn't need her to tell him that! He knew he was terrible with kids. Not being able to have a childhood of his own does that to a guy. So having Steve ask him out of nowhere to help some homeless kid was a tough decision. Not because Tony didn't like kids, no. To be honest, Tony didn't really know what he thought of kids. Some part of him felt that somehow Tony would somehow corrupt the kid or that if he took his eyes from one, they would somehow get hurt or worse, break his stuff. Kids were so much more fragile than adults, and looking at the kid here, he was more so than most kids.

"Ron?"  
Tony fired as he went down the lost of most popular boy names on his phone.

"No!"

"Fred?"

"Nope!"  
The child said, popping the 'P' more than needed.

"Harry?"  
Tony tried once more but then groaning when he saw the kid shake his head.  
"Boy names are out. Maybe your mother wanted a girl when you were born."  
Tony teased as he tossed his phone behind him.

"No!"  
The child said as he blew a raspberry at the man causing Steve to chuckle at their antics.

"Really? You do sorta look like a Natalie."  
Tony chuckled as he stopped at a red light and looked at the boy through the rear view mirror.

The boy shrugged and nodded.  
"Yes."

Tony and Steve froze and looked back at the boy In shock.  
"Really? I got it?"  
Tony said with an excited grin.

"No!"  
The child said as he broke down into a laughing fit.

Tony rolled his eyes and pretended to pout.  
"Dang. You got us there, kid."

Steve laughed loudly and turned to look at the boy.  
"Does your name start with an 'N'?"

"Yes!"  
The boy grinned in delight, seeing that his friend is starting to catch on.

"Do you only speak in one word sentences?"  
Tony asked as he pulled the car into the avengers garage.

"No."  
The boy said with a grin.

"Really? I think I've only heard you say maybe 5 different words. Do you even speak English?"  
Tony asked once they arrows into the elevator to the main floor of the tower.

"Yes!"  
The boy said as he reached out to clutch Steve's hand in his own.

Steve looked down at the child and gave his hand a squeeze of reassurance.  
"You're going to be ok."  
Steve whispered to the boy with a small smile.

The boy looked up at Steve for a long moment before nodding.  
"Ok."

"Tony! Did you find Steve?"  
A voice shouted as the three walked out of the elevator.

A tall woman walked towards the trio before freezing in her spot.  
"Oh. Hello."  
She said as she looked at the small boy standing in between two of the mightiest avengers.

"Hi."  
The boy mumbled staring at the ground.

"My name is Virginia Potts but you can call me Pepper. Everyone does."  
The women said with a gentle smile.  
"How about you."

The room seemed to freeze as both men turned to look at the boy with bated breaths.

"...No!"  
The boy said with a grin.

"No?"  
Pepper questioned ignoring the two groans in favor of studying the small boy in front of her.

"He won't tell us his name."  
Tony grumbled as he moved over to the table and sat down at the head seat.  
"Now let's eat I'm starved! Where's Bruce?"

"I'm right here... Who's that?"  
Another man said as he walked into the room.

"That's Nick."  
Tony said with a shrug.

"No."  
The boy said with a secretive grin.

Bruce watched the boy with a small frown pulling on his lips. Steve noticing this quickly changes the subject and moves everyone towards the table.

"Wait!"  
Pepper said halting everyone in their movements to eat.

"What!? What do you mean wait!? I'm hungry, women!"  
Tony cried but calmed after seeing Pepper's glare.

"Steve and..."

"Nate?"

"No."

"They need to get cleaned up. You two are covered in dirt."  
Pepper said once the interruption was over.

Steve turned to see the boy standing next to him still clutching his hand and noticed that they were literally caked with dirt.  
"Common let's go get cleaned up. Hey Tony? Can he borrow some of your clothes?"  
Steve asked seeing as Tony was the shortest in the group other than Pepper.

"Yeah yeah. Just hurry up, I'm starving."  
Tony grumbled as he made his way to his room.

Steve nodded and led the child into one of the spare rooms and into a bathroom. The blond man let the child's hand go and turned to the bath tub and turned the faucet on. Letting the water run until it was warm, Steve looked over the child and motioned to the tub.  
"Go ahead and get cleaned up. If you need me, I'll be right outside, ok?"

The child nodded and slipped his back pack off and set it in the corner of the room. The older male took that as a sign that he should leave and walked out the room while closing the door behind him.

"Steve?"  
Someone called from behind him.

Turning around quickly, the blond male saw Bruce leaning against the door frame of the unused bedroom.

"Tony told me to give you these."  
The man said as he handed Steve some articles of clothing.

"Thanks."  
Steve murmured as he took the clothes with a sigh.

"Tony told us what's going on."  
Bruce said giving the taller male a long look.

"...He was living in an old jungle gym, Bruce. I couldn't just leave him there."  
Steve confessed looking older than he really was.

"No need to explain. I understand."  
Bruce said with a small smile.

The blond looked at his friend for a moment before a small smile broke out.  
"He's pretty cute, no?"

Bruce laughed loudly and nodded in agreement.  
"How old is he?"

The blond male groaned and threw his head back with a loud groan.  
"I've been so occupied trying to learn his name I never asked about his age."

The scientist laughed and patted the taller males shoulder sympathetically. Bruce turned o leave the room but then stopped suddenly.  
"Maybe I could give the kid a medical check up. Just in case."

Steve nodded and turned to the bathroom when he heard a small knock.

"I leave you to it then."  
And with that Bruce walked out of the room.

Steve turned to the bathroom door just as it opened revealing the child he grew so fond of come out with a large towel draped over him like a blanket. The blond laughed and handed the boy some of Tony's clothes, consisting of an old band t-shirt and some sweat pants.

"Go ahead and put these on ok."  
Steve said with a grin.

The boy nodded and headed back into the restroom, new clothes in hand. Several moments later, the boy walked back out with a sour look on his face. The ACDC T-shirt hung from one shoulder and the sweatpants had to be held up with one hand. Steve couldn't help but chuckle as he helped the boy with his clothes.

"There all done."  
Steve said.  
"Now just wait here and give me five minutes to clean myself up, ok?"

The boy grinned and gave the blond a thumbs up as he plopped himself down on the bed.

Almost half an hour later, all five people were seated at the table eating. It was a loud affair since Tony seemed to have a kick out of coming up with random names for the child, causing the little boy to laugh loudly.

"So... Nathan? No? Ok. How old are you?"  
Bruce asked with a smile.

The boy thought for a moment before a large proud grin appeared on his face.  
"Nine!"

"Wow! Nine years old!"  
Pepper gushed with a smile of her own as she picked up his half eaten plate and placed it in the sink along with the others to be washed.

"Thank you, Pepper."  
The child beamed as she did so causing the other men at the table to blanch in surprise.

"That's three words!"  
Tony shouted in mock surprise.  
"What a chatter box we got here."

The boy grinned tiredly as he let his eyes droop slightly.  
"You loose."

Steve eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.  
"What did we loose."

"You didn't figure it out."  
The boy said after letting out a yawn. Laying his head down on the table, the boy succumbed into a peaceful slumber.  
"My name is, Ness."

* * *

**My second attempt at a fanfiction.**

**I love crossover and I was inspired to write an Avengers Fic for a while now then I got the idea after watching my little brother playing SSBB as Ness and thought this would be cute. This will probably stay as a One-Shot though, unless I get enough people to request this as a full story.**

**If anyones ever played EarthBound, You'll notice that Ness Isn't given much of a personality. He looks like the sort of happy go lucky kid who puts other before himself. I gave him a personality mix with Link and Mario like some wiki I read said. If I continue this fic, I'll probably use Lucas back story as Ness's since it'd be easier to explain some stuff. The reason the kid doesn't speak much is because he never spoke in his own game. So Ness seems to be a pretty quiet kid. Loud at times but not very talkative.**

**if you have any other Questions, please by all means send it as a review. **

**THANK YOU **


End file.
